


A Break.

by TurkishDelight



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood - Freeform, Malec, Raising a baby, Romance, Romantic Malec, Sex, baby Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkishDelight/pseuds/TurkishDelight
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been so preoccupied with raising thier baby daughter that they havent had too muchtime together. When the oppurtunity comes up, they take it with both hands.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. A Break

“She won’t stop crying.” 

Magnus blinked the sleep from his eyes as Alec nudged him gently. He could hear the desperation in his husband's voice and this is what made him sit up. 

“Here--” He murmured sleepily, reaching for their four month year old daughter. “I’ll feed her while you get some sleep.” 

Alec sighed and passed Venus over, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and then kissing Magnus’s forehead. “You’re the best.” 

Magnus waved a hand dismissively, although he felt a twinge of pleasure at Alec’s comment. He turned from Alec’s form on the bed and stood, gripping Venus tightly. 

“Shhh baby girl, shhh. Let's go get you some food.” He soothed, bouncing the baby gently while walking towards the kitchen.

Her little eyes were screwed up and her face was red, but Magnus swore she was still the prettiest baby he had ever and would ever see. She had curly long black locks like Alec and his blue eyes, but she had Magnus’s smile. Which was rare coming from her, since most of the time she was either sleeping or crying. 

“See here we are. What do you want? Pea’s or Peach?” Magnus said, opening the fridge door and examining the plastic bins of the smashed food, which he and Alec had actually prepared themselves. 

Alec had tried to convince Magnus to let him buy baby food from the store, but Magnus knew that he could make a better dose of the iron and vitamins that Venus needed. Plus, the baby food there was nasty anyways. 

“Peaches it is then.” He decided, grabbing the container and a spoon from one of the kitchen drawers. 

Venus seemed to know that she was about to eat because her crying ended abruptly. She clenched some of Magnus’s shirt in a fist and gurgled, some drool running down her chin. 

“So you just want food huh?! Not your favorite dad?” Magnus clucked his tongue as he strapped her in her highchair. “You traitor…”

Venus clapped her hands and then smacked the table, her blue eyes narrowing. Magnus let out a chuckle and gave her a spoonful of food, careful to not let any get on her nightclothes. With a glance at the clock he saw that it was five in the morning and he reminded himself that Caterena was coming to pick up Venus around 8 am. She wanted to have her “quality time” with her. He felt a small thrill rush through him when he realized that him and Alec would be able to have some “quality time” as well.

“Ahh Mmm” Venus exclaimed, asking for another bite in her own baby talk.

Magnus obliged, studying his daughter lovingly in the growing light. She was so beautiful. He wondered sometimes how he and Alec had gotten so lucky. Even though she was adopted, she looked exactly like them.. Magnus smoothed the curls on her forehead, giving her another bite at the same time. 

“You are never going on a date.” he decided firmly, giving her a long stare that he meant to be serious.

Venus just drooled some more and smiled, her hand clenched in a small fist. Magnus laughed, shutting his mouth almost immediantly when he realized that Alec was probably still asleep.

“Shhh! Keep it down girl. Geez, you can’t be so loud.” He said, wiping Venus’s face with the end of his sleeve. 

*****

“Morning beautiful…” 

Magnus smirked at his husband, who was emerging from the shower; a towel wrapped loosely against his lithe body. Alec rolled his eyes and strode closer; his hair glistening with water.

“You’re the one who looks beautiful. How come you always look perfect?” he murmured, cupping Magnus’s cheek with a hand and lowering his face. 

Their foreheads touched as Alec brushed his lips gently against Magnus’s. Magnus felt his lover’s hand move from his face down to his hip, where it clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly. 

“Catarina is coming--” Magnus said, closing his eyes as Alec planted kisses on his neck. 

“Hmmm,” was Alec’s reply, and Magnus let out a soft chuckle. 

“We should wait till Venus is out of the house.” He suggested, pulling back slightly. 

Alec put on a pouty face but didn't argue, instead he nodded. He glanced at Venus who was wriggling on the floor, a teething toy in her mouth. She was watching them, oblivious to the strong sexual desire coursing through the room. All she saw was her dads. 

“Hello little one! Did you keep daddy awake all night?” Alec exclaimed, squatting down and picking the baby up.

Venus squealed and kicked out her chubby feet, hitting air. “Yes you did, didn't you.” Alec finished, grinning sheepishly back at Magnus. 

Magnus tipped his head, simply admiring the two most important people in his life. Alec was more than important. He was the only thing that made Magnus happy. 

“She did alright. She was pretty good, all she wanted was some food.” Magnus said, crossing his legs. “I think the teething is just bothering her. She’ll be going back to sleep at night soon enough.”

Alec cradled Venus in his arms, making funny faces at her while simultaneously tickling her in the stomach. 

“Well she’d better start going to sleep on the regular soon. I don’t know how long I can take it.” Alec said, his voice only partly serious. 

Magnus shook his head in disagreement but didn't say anything. ‘God. Where is Catarina?’ he thought, gazing hungrily at Alec’s body. All he wanted to do was hold him. Kiss him. Just lie in bed all day. As if on cue the doorbell rang. Alec glanced at the door and then at Magnus, a smile lighting up his eyes. 

“I’ll be in the bedroom drying off.” He said, winking. 

Magnus bit his lip in reply and took Venus from him, and with a snap of his fingers her baby bag was all packed and ready. He smoothed her dark hair down a little bit and straightened out her bright blue dress that he had picked out for her. He swore that it was her favorite color. Alec liked to say that she had the same fashion sense as he did. 

“Where’s my favorite baby girl!?” Catarina called out as she entered the house, not waiting for Magnus to open the door. 

Magnus kissed the top of his daughters head, breathing in the smell of her baby shampoo. 

“Don’t forget to feed her at 11. She will not stop crying if you don’t.” he reminded his best friend, solemnly handing Venus over to her. 

Catarina bounced Venus up and down as soon as she was in her arms, her face splitting into a smile. 

“I won’t. Don’t worry Magnus your daughter will be fine.” She exclaimed, turning to walk out the door. 

Magnus watched as they both disappeared into the elevator, giving a small wave before the elevator doors closed. As soon as they were gone he turned sharply and walked quickly into the house and towards the bedroom, where Alec was waiting for him.


	2. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get a chance to be together after Catarina takes Venus for the day. They take all the advantages.

The room was filled with morning light and as Magnus entered it; he felt the sun cast its rays against his skin. He was so excited to just be with Alec. Alone. He loved their daughter more than anything, but Alec and he hadn't had a moment like this in a while.   
Alec was laying on their bed, staring at the ceiling. He had black sweatpants on but no shirt, revealing the runes all over his chest. 

“Missed me?” Magnus said, sliding beside him. 

Alec nodded, turning so that he was facing him. “But you're here.” he murmured, propping himself up with his elbow. 

Magnus put both hands behind his head, desire pumping through his very blood. He could feel it. He could also feel Alec’s eyes traveling down the expanse of his body, stopping at his chest. He lifts his hand and touched Magnus’s face and then trails his finger down to where his naval should be. 

“Let's take your shirt off.” He says, and without waiting for an answer pulls it over Magnus’s head.

Then he rammed his lips against the warlock, lust in his eyes. Magnus felt his heart rate speed up as Alec changed his position, now sitting on his stomach. Magnus grabbed his waist, pulling him closer; all the while exploring Alec’s mouth and neck. Magnus felt his heart flutter as his lover let out a little moan, and he pulled back, panting in shallow breaths. 

“I--” 

Magnus flipped Alec over so that he was on top of him. 

“Want--”

He kissed him while the word was on his lips, savoring the taste of him.

“You.” He finished, resting his hand below Alec’s ear and gazing into his dark blue eyes. 

Alec stared at him so intently that Magnus actually felt lightening rush through him. Unexpectedly, Alec’s hand settled on the belt buckle of his pants. Magnus inhaled sharply as his lover started to unclasp it, all the while staring at him; the smallest of smiles curving on his lips. Magnus couldn't help but close his eyes as his lover touched him there. With a wave of his fingers his pants and underwear were off and Alec’s were too; the urgency for his husband to just love him settling in Magnus’s chest. He wanted him. All of him.   
They locked eyes for just a moment, just enough for the fire between them to burn wild. Then Magnus turned to all business, placing rushed kisses down Alec’s torso. He felt Alec arch his back in anticipation, knowing where his mouth would soon reach. His head rocked against the covers of the bed as Magnus did reach him, a moan escaping his lips.

“Oh Mags….” Alec groaned, his face contorting with desire. 

Magnus moved his lips back up to Alec’s, entwining their tongues with a kiss; and then suddenly he was inside; panting slightly as he accepted the pleasure enveloping all of his senses. Magnus leaned back so that he could see Alec’s face, wanting to see his reaction to know if he was giving him the same feeling that he was receiving. His jaw clenched when his lover smiled at him, placing a hand on the back of his neck. He moaned softly as Magus thrusted his hips once more, closing the dark blue eyes that Magnus had grown to love. Their souls mingled in the moments of action and then stillness, the coolness of the morning already feeling warm. It was hard for both of them to hold back, to make the moment last. But they both hit their climax at the same time, Magnus collapsing beside Alec with a ragged breath. 

“Fuck--” Alec murmered, panting. 

Magnus chuckled and this brought a laugh from Alec as well. 

“I knew I married the right man.” Alec said, turning his head and winking at him.

Magnus jabbed him gently between the ribs, still panting. “That was amazing.” He said, reaching down and grasping Alec’s hand with his own. 

Alec sighed, almost dreamily. “I agree… Maybe we should let Catarina babysit more often.” 

Magnus bit his lip, envisioning this and seeing only good come out of it. He traced an invisible line on Alec’s palm with his thumb. 

“Doesn't sound like such a bad idea. But in the meantime--”

Magnus propped himself up on his elbow and gazed steadily at Alec, drinking his heavenly body in. 

“Want to go again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fun chapter. If I can improve please let me know. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon. :) I hope you like it.


End file.
